Beyond
by LoveSurvivour
Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/technology Alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine.**

 **Note: Natsume and them, plus my OCs are around 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 **Nobody's POV:**

Outside the gates of the Alice Academy stands two people, a girl and a boy. While standing there they debate on breaking into the school or to just wait for someone to notice them. They decided that the latter was a better choice if they wanted the people here to trust them. Finally, after waiting for some time, a teacher with blonde hair and purple eyes twirls towards the gate.

"Yeah, like twirling towards strangers isn't weird at all." The girl said while looking at the teacher and then to her black nails.

"Shush, just be glad someone actually came." Replied the boy while looking at the teacher.

When the teacher finally reached them, he made sure to stay behind the gates just in case something were to happen.

"Can I help you?" Asked the teacher.

"Um yes, we were looking to enroll here and we were wondering how to do that." Answered the boy.

"Sorry, you can't enroll here, you see, this is a special school." The teacher told them.

The girl made ice daggers from her hands and threw them at the tree behind the teacher. "Yes, we know that this is a school for Alices, and we want to enroll."

The teacher looked at the boy skeptically. "I have the Invention/Technology Alice." The boy said.

The teacher made a sign with his hands and the gates opened. The girl and boy walked through and stopped at the teacher.

"My name is Narumi Anju." The teacher told us.

"Narumi-sensei, my name is Akira and the girl next to me" Akira nudged her "oh, my name is Milan."

"Okay, well, nice to meet you Akira and Milan, I hope you guys like it here, I'll guide you guys to the office." Narumi said while leading them towards a 7-story builiding.

"Oh, I think we will." Milan mumbled to herself.

 **Timeskip to the Main Office**

"Well, we're here you guys, ask the secretary to get you an enrollment sheet, then fill them out and after you guys are finished hand them back to her so she can get you guys into a class." Narumi explained to them.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei." said Akira.

"Bye, my lovelies." Narumi said while exiting.

"Did he just call us 'his lovelies'?" Milan asked.

"I think he did." Akira replied.

They walked towards the secretary's desk and asked for two enrollment papers, and when they were done they handed them to the secretary and waited for their schedule.

"Here you guys go." The secretary said while handing them their schedule.

"Thanks, bye." Akira said.

They were looking at their schedule and they realized that have the same classes with each other.

 **Timeskip to Milan and Akira's Class**

Akira knocked on the classroom door and waited for the teacher to come out. After they knocked, they realized they were going to have the same teacher they saw earlier.

"Hello, are you babies going to be in my class?" Narumi asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Okay, just wait out here until I look at you guys to come in." Narumi said and twirled back into his class.

"He did not just call us babies." Milan said.

"Oh yes he did." Akira replied.

 **Hotaru's POV**

Narumi twirled back into the classroom with a bright smile.

"Okay, my lovelies, we're getting two new students today, one girl and one boy." Narumi explained to us. "Please be nice to them." Narumi looked outside the door, which I assumed where the new students were standing.

They walked in and everybody stared at them, I mean who wouldn't stare at them, they're so beautiful, they might get me alot more cash. The boy looked so familiar but I just couldn't place where I had seen him before.

The girl, had long wavy black hair that ended at her waist and white eyes. Just by looking at her, you could already tell she was special.

The boy, had hair like Hyuuga's and had purple eyes.

 **Milan's POV**

As Akira and I walked in, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I smirked a bit seeing as to how some girls looked like they were going to b*tch at me. I looked at Akira and then at Narumi.

"Okay, you guys can introduce yourselves." Narumi told us. I looked at Akira and then nudged him on his side, meaning that I wanted him to go first. Akira glared at me and then looked back at the class.

"My name is Akira Imai, I am 16 years old and my Alice is Invention/Technology." Akira said as there were murmurs everyone. Now it was my turn to introduce myself to them.

"Hi,my name is Milan Saku, and I'm 15 years old." I told them. By now, everyone except for a few students were murmuring and saying things like 'I thought that Imai had one brother'. The entire time they were talking amongst themselves, I was smirking, they didn't even realize I didn't tell them what my Alice was.

I looked back at Narumi but he was already gone. Yay, the fun gets to start early.

 **Natsume's POV**

Imai has another brother, I why wonder why she didn't say anything.

 **Hotaru's POV**

I was caught off guard, the new dude said that last name was Imai but that can't be true my parents didn't have another child, if he's 16 then that means he was born before me, but I have never seen him but I remember him from somewhere and he couldn't have been here since he's new, I don't know what's going on.

 **Mikan's POV**

Hotaru only has one brother, Subaru, but this guy is older than Hotaru by a year, and I don't recall seeing him at Hotaru's House and he couldn't have been here. What's happening?

 **Milan's POV**

"Hey, new girl, what's your alice? You didn't even tell us." A girl asked. Finally, someone noticed.

"Well, that's for me to know and all of you to find out." I told her.

"Ha, I bet you don't have an alice and you're just afraid of getting kicked out." Said a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, and you are?" I asked.

"I am the Queen Bee of this school. I am Luna Koizumi, and like I said,you probably don't have an alice and you're just afraid of getting kicked out." She answered. "Mizuki, use your water alice and pour some water on her, I think it's time someone washed this dirt up."

This Mizuki girl poured water on me and everyone laughed expect for a few students.

"Please stop fighting, this isn't nice." A boy said which, I assumed was the Class President.

I was pissed, I smirked and teleported behind Luna. "How's this?" I whisper into her ear.

She shrieked and jumped up and turned around. But by the time she turned around, I was already gone and in front of the class again.

"Or this?" I formed ice daggers in my hand and threw them at her desk.

"Milan, stop it." Akira said and put his hand on my shoulder. I shoved his hand off.

"No, this b*tch wants some, well I'm gonna give her some." I told him while I made a fire ball and threw it at her.

"Milan, stop it, your eyes, they're changing again." Akira said while try to calm me down.

I ignored him and dumped a bucket of water at her. "You b*tch, I will kill you." Luna told me.

She ran towards me and raised her hand. But before she could slap me, I grabbed her hand and threw her across the room.

"How's that for not having an alice, hmm, Luna. Get your a** up and fight me." She got up and used her soul sucking alice.

"That won't work on me sweetie." I told her as I raised my right hand and pointed to Luna. Black vines with red poisonous flowers on them, popped out from the ground and shot towards her. But before it could reach her, Mikan stood infront of her and I stopped.

"Stop it, now." Mikan told me.

"Fine." I told her and drew my vines back.

"Um, Miss Milan, you're supposed to be wearing your school uniform." The boy from earlier, told me.

"Well, I didn't have enough time to change." I told him.

When I turned back to Mikan, Luna already had her posse around her, trying to comfort her.

"Have you guys figured out what my Alice was yet?" I asked Luna and her posse, innocently.

Luna looked at me "Of course, I do, it's the SEC alice, that's why you had so many."

"Wrong." I said and then I looked at Mikan "Why don't you tell them, baby sister." And with that, I walked out of class to get new clothes, with Akira behind me.

"You do realize, that you just blew your cover, right?" Akira told me.

"Don't worry, she doesn't remember me, none of them do." I told him.

 **Hi, sorry if it was bad, but this is my first time writing a story.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _"Have you guys figured out what my Alice was yet?" I asked Luna and her posse, innocently._

 _Luna looked at me "Of course, I do, it's the SEC alice, that's why you had so many."_

 _"Wrong." I said and then I looked at Mikan "Why don't you tell them, baby sister." And with that, I walked out of class to get new clothes, with Akira behind me._

 _"You do realize, that you just blew your cover, right?" Akira told me._

 _"Don't worry, she doesn't remember me, none of them do." I told him._

 **Natsume's POV:**

I was so confused, Milan is Polka's older sister, but that can't be possible, they'd have to be twins in order for Polka to be her younger sister. I look at Polka and see her looking at the door very confused.

"Come on, Ruka, let's go." I told Ruka.

"Okay, let's go Hotaru." said Ruka.

"Polka, let's go, you have alot of explaining to do." I told her.

"Umm, yeah, okay." Polka replied.

When we left the classroom, we started heading outside to the Sakura tree. I was so deep in my thoughts that I did't even notice that Ruka was tapping my shoulder.

 **Ruka's POV**

I was looking at Hotaru and I could see the resemblance between Hotaru and Akira, purple eyes, black hair, and calm. After I was done examining Hotaru, I looked at Natsume and realized that he was in deep thought, so I decided to tap on his shoulder.

"Natsume, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine, why are you asking?" He answered.

"Just wondering." I told him.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked no one in particular.

"I've seen Akira somewhere, I just can't place where though. If he is my brother then I probably saw him in a picture my parents left hanging around." Hotaru answered.

I look at Mikan to see if she was gonna say anything, but she didn't.

"Mikan, that girl said that she was your sister, do you recognize her?" Hotaru asked MIkan.

"I honestly never seen her before, she doesn't even look like me." Mikan answered her.

I started thinking about it, Hotaru and Yuu should be able to figure it out if they do enough hacking and researching.

 **Akira's POV**

Her eyes changed again, I keep telling her to lie low, but she doesn't listen, at this rate they'll be able to find us. I look at Milan, walking in front of me, as I wonder what she's thinking. Knowing MIlan she was probably thinking something crazy or something stupid. I was wondering where we were going, we didn't even get our dorm numbers or our school uniforms.

"Hey, Milan, where are we going." I ask her.

"I have no idea actually."

"Don't you think that it would be a good idea to go to the Main Office first."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

We were walking towards the Main Office when I suddenly saw a two boys, Hotaru,and Mikan, it seemed like they were heading outside, through the back door. I looked at Milan to see if she noticed them, but luckily, she didn't.

 **Milan's POV**

As we were walking towards the Main Office, I was wondering what I should do while I was here. Maybe, I should keep everyone in suspense _. "Milan, stop it, your eyes, they're changing again"_ what Akira said replayed in my mind, I seriously need to calm down, if I keep doing that then they'll find us in a matter of time. I just hope no one saw them change.

"Hey, Akira, do you think anyone saw my eyes?" I asked Akira.

"No, I don't think so, they were focusing on the strawberry blonde girl." Akira replied.

We reached the Main Office and walked in. We saw a different secretary from earlier.

"Um, excuse me? We need our school uniforms and our dorm numbers." Akira said to the secretary.

"Okay, you're going to find your school uniforms in the closet of your bedroom, and your dorm room is" she looked at me and said "A-19 and your dorm room is" she turned to look at Akira and said "A-22."

We both thanked the secretary and walked out. We started walking around when we finally headed outside. By now my wet clothes was already dry. We headed to the forest when I saw a Sakura tree. I looked around it and saw exactly who I needed to talk to.

Yuu.

I walked off without Akira and headed towards him when I heard Yuu speak.

"I can't find anything on Milan Saku or Akira Imai. It's like they never existed until now, don't you find that weird? What if they're working for the AAO?" Yuu asked Mikan and them.

"I can assure you that we're not working with or for the AAO." I said as I walked out from behind the Sakura tree as they turned to look at me. "Though if you guys are curious about us, I rather have you ask us rather than having you guys search us up."

I walked in front of them, made a chair from the tree roots, that were still attached to the trees, and sat on it. They looked at me while Akira walked out and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I crossed my legs, leaned forward, put my elbows on my knee, and rested on my chin on my hands.

"Now, Yuu, tell me, why try looking us up when you can just ask Mikan, after all, we do both have the same biological mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _"I can't find anything on Milan Saku or Akira Imai. It's like they never existed until now, don't you find that weird? What if they're working for the AAO?" Yuu asked Mikan and them._

 _"I can assure you that we're not working with or for the AAO." I said as I walked out from behind the Sakura tree as they turned to look at me. "Though if you guys are curious about us, I rather have you ask us raher than having you guys search us up."_

 _I walked in front of them, made a chair from the tree roots, that were still attached to the trees, and sat on it. They looked at me while Akira walked out and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I crossed my legs, leaned forward, put my elbows on my knee, and rested on my chin on my hands._

 _"Now, Yuu, tell me, why try looking us up when you can just ask Mikan, after all, we do both have the same biological mother."_

 **Milan's POV**

As I was sitting, I looked at everyone in front of me. They don't remember me or Akira, that makes me sad, not. I don't really like Mikan or Hotaru.

"So, are you guys going to ask me questions or not?" I ask them.

They just stare at me like I'm an alien, well, I can't blame them I just barged into their lives saying I'm Mikan's sister and that got them confused. Such dumb people. Ji-chan probably blocked off her and Hotaru's memories.

"Um, Saku-chan, no offense, but why are you here?" Ruka asked me.

"Because cute Ruka-pyon, I wanted to be here with my baby sister. I mean, isn't she like the cutest thing ever?" I replied.

Ruka blushed "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Aw, poor Ruka-pyon has a little wittle crush on my baby sister." I said.

 **Hotaru's, Natsume's, Yuu's, and Mikan's POV**

"Um, Saku-chan, no offense, but why are you here?" Ruka asked Milan.

"Because cute Ruka-pyon, I wanted to be here with my baby sister. I mean, isn't she like the cutest thing ever?" She replied.

Ruka blushed "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Aw, poor Ruka-pyon has a little wittle crush on my baby sister." She said.

I watched as this scene unfolded when I realized one tiny detail, we've never said Ruka's name in front of these two.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Um, Saku-san, sorry to interrupt but, how do you know Ruka's name?" Yuu asked Milan.

"I know everyone and everything about them." Milan replied to Yuu's question.

"How is that possible? We've never even seen you before or met you, there's no way you could everything about us." Mikan said to Milan.

"Well, too bad, she knows everyone and everything about them, sorry but, her Alice is more powerful than everyone in this world combined." Akira interrupted.

"How is that possible? There's no Alice like that." Yuu asked.

Milan was still sitting but this time she leaned backwards and folded her hands on her crossed lap.

"Think about it, what Alice is beyond this world's power?" Akira asked the now curious group.

 **Yuu's POV**

I was thinking and thinking when finally I realized it, they've been saying it this entire time and giving us hints. What Alice is more powerful than the Earth's? It goes beyond Earth, so if it goes beyond Earth than it must go to space, this Alice will be able to kill everyone on this planet and destroy it, of course.

"The Beyond Alice." I whisper to myself. Her alice will be able to kill us and she's acting so calm.

"Yes, congratulations, someone finally figured it out." Milan said while laughing.

"What did you say Yuu?" Natsume asked me.

"The Beyond Alice." I repeated.

"What Alice is that?" They all asked me (except Milan and Akira).

"It's all the Alices in the world combined and power to control what happens in the universe. It's so strong that Milan can choose whether or not she wants to destroy Earth." I told them. They all looked at Milan with wide eyes.

"Yay, you guys actually figured it out, I thought I would have to destroy the world in order for you guys to know." Milan said as she clapped her hands.

"But I have one question, why do you keep calling Mikan your baby sister?" Ruka asked her.

"I thought you guys were smart enough to figure that out but, I guess you guys aren't, well bye." With that said Milan stood up and the tree roots went back into the ground and she left.

"Yuu, does she really have enough to destroy the Earth?" Mikan asked me.

"Yes Mikan-chan, she could destroy the Earth if she wanted to, she could destroy the entire universe if she wanted to and she would be the only one left, and if she does do that, well, then, we won't be able to see our graduation this year, that's how quick she can destroy the Earth or the universe." I answered her.

They all looked shocked, I mean I was shocked too. I thought that The Beyond Alice was just a myth, I didn't actually think it was real. Milan could just choose to end our lives just to have fun, I don't think there's a single person Earth that could stop her from doing so.

"That means she could just end our lives for the heck of it." Natsume said.

"Yeah, pretty much, let's just hope we don't get on her bad side, she could kill us with no one stopping her." I answered.

 **Milan's POV**

I was just so happy. They actually figured it out, well, the Class President did. Now, I'm just waiting to see how long it takes for them to figure out about me and Mikan. Akira and I were walking side by side to a different building which we were guessing was the dorms.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Akira asked me.

"Why would I hurt them?" I answer.

"Because you hate Mikan and Hotaru." Akira answers. "I mean, they had somebody to care for them and nurture them, you didn't."

"Well, I had you, you loved me and cared for me." I reply.

"You didn't have me long though, I met you when I was 7, you spent your first 6 years of your life alone." Akira said.

We walked to the building and went into it. I walked into my dorm room when Akira suddenly pushed me in and locked the door behind him.

"Akira, your room is down the hall, why are you here?" I asked him while walking towards what seems to be the bedroom.

"Because, I haven't gotten to hold you once since we got here." Akira replied.

"We've only been here for a day."

"I meant, I haven't gotten to hold you ever since we got to Tokyo."

"Well, it's your fault, you said not to touch you." I replied angrily.

"I was just kidding about that, you should know that." Akira said, I faced the bed, it was a kind sized bed with dark purple bed sheets and black drapes.

"And you should know that I don't do well with jokes." I said while sitting on the bed and looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, Milan, will you forgive me now so that we can kiss and make up?" Akira asks me while pushing me down and caging me in.

"Well, too bad, you should've thought about that before you said it." I said pushing him off of me so that I could sit up. Akira sits on the bed next to me and pulls me onto his lap so that I was facing him.

"I didn't mean that, I love you Milan and I know that you love me too." said Akira, bringing his face closer so that our foreheads were touching.

"You know I can't resist you, I love you too." I said rubbing our noses together. (A/N: What I mean is when their noses touch, they rub their noses together, sideways, I think I described it right, not sure but whatever). We continued sitting on the bed, with me still on his lap when Akira spoke up.

"Can I get a kiss now?" Akira said while holding me by the waist, on his lap, while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes." I replied while bringing our lips closer. Our lips connected and it was a soft and gentle kiss, we parted, but our foreheads still touching. We moved away from from each other's faces and I sat on his lap,looking at him. Akira's hand trailed his hand from my waist to my inner thigh, but I smacked it away.

"Stop it." I say to him.

"Fine , fine, we don't do it until you're ready." He replied.

I got off of Akira and walked to the kitchen, after everything today, I was starving.

 **Akira's POV**

Milan left me to go get some food while I sat on her bed just thinking. I built a time machine and I could see what was gonna happen in the future and what happened in the past. I couldn't interfere with the past or the future because if I did, everything would change. I could see my own future, I knew my fate but I couldn't change that.

 **Natsume's POV**

I just sat there, thinking and thinking. She could kill us for fun if we get on her bad side, she can destroy the world and she would be the only one living. I looked at Polka to see if she was okay. She looked fine, but she was awfully quiet.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Hotaru asked her.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine." Polka said while smiling. "We shouldn't let that girl get to us."

"BOO!"

Mikan, Ruka, and Yuu all screamed while me and Hotaru jumped. We all looked around and I saw that it was Koko.

"You idiot!" Hotaru screamed at him while shooting him with her baka gun.

"I'm going back to my dorm. Are you guys going to come?" I asked them. They all got up and followed me. Polka was jumping up and down, smiling happily, beside me, and Koko was talking happily to Ruka and Yuu. We walked into the dorm building and went on the elevator to the top of the building, my dorm number, A-23. We got off the elevator and started walking down the hall when Koko's chattering just stopped. We all turned to look at him but he was staring at a door, A-19.

"Are you okay Koko?" Ruka asked him.

"That's so sad, he saw his future, I feel so bad for him." Koko said while still staring at the door.

"What are you talking about Koko?" I asked him, somewhat confused, but didn't show it.

"He built a time machine and went to the future, he saw what was gonna happen to him." Koko kept talking when suddenly Koko clutched his head.

"Koko, what's wrong, do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Mikan asked him.

"This school, they're going to kill him." Koko kept mumbling to himself "We have to stop them."

"Koko, stop talking nonsense and tell us." Hotaru told him while aiming her baka gun at him.

Koko looked at all of us and we all visibly flinched, both of his eyes, it was all black with black goo dripping down.

"He built a time machine and saw his own future and it's so messed up." Koko said while staring at all of us.

"Who saw his own future?" Yuu asked looking scared.

"Akira Imai." Koko replied.

"What happens to him?" I asked Koko.

"This school, this school is the cause of his death." Koko replied.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"This school, they're going to kill him, and in front his own girlfriend, Milan Saku." Koko said, his eyes changing back, as he falls to floor.


End file.
